


X

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, female you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/You
Kudos: 3





	X

山姆·波特经常对你皱眉头。  
甚至就在你挠头，伸懒腰，把右腿放在左腿上时。  
你舔掉叉子上的肉汁，他又一次那样看着你。  
“什么？”你终于问了出来，语气没你想象中友好。  
他把视线转走。“你不能再那样了。”  
你觉得莫名其妙，略微生气，而且完全有理由如此。你没有追问，不喜欢这样没头没尾的纠缠下去，而且他如果不想说，那也不会回复你。  
我想怎么样就怎么样。翻了个白眼，你从来不对山姆指手画脚，所以期望得到同样的待遇很合理。  
吃完饭后他去擦洗自己的倒三轮摩托，以前在布里吉斯享有的无偿清洁服务已经随着他的离职一同消失了。现在他得为自己的载具负责，避免擦伤和损坏，泥泞看起来也并不赏心悦目。  
好处是你们对这辆车有了更多支配权。你在车头栓了一只灰色的毛绒小老鼠，刚好落在把手旁摇晃，然后他又——对着这东西皱眉。  
“这是什么？”  
你抿了下嘴。“一只恐龙。”你捏了下小老鼠，它发出咯吱的叫声。“必要时刻你可以用它喊救命。”  
他踢开摩托的支架，摆正身体，眯起蓝色的眼睛。“那真是太有用了。”  
你挠挠脸颊，可能在期待一个吻，但他没有吻你，因为这个混蛋就是很少接吻。  
他捏了下老鼠。“恐龙跟你说再见。”  
“再见。”你的脸有点红，嗓子有点干。  
据你所知，其他人说山姆·波特·布里吉斯是个厉害人物，你不否定；和他接触过的人说他内心深处是个温柔的人，你不能反对，但某种程度上这他妈也算鬼扯。他不是普通意义上的温柔体贴，所以那些人怎么可能只翻开第一页就知道整本字典的内容。  
他有时候看起来对你有些恼火，就像你也会对他感到不满，就是那种扪心自问“天啊，为什么是他？”的时刻。  
要弄懂这个问题，你已经准备好去耗费这辈子余下的时间。  
所有人都说山姆·波特太禁欲了，而肢体接触恐惧也不会让人们期待太多。你觉得……哈，他只是大多时候太忙太累了。  
幸好你没有生育能力，因为你真的对意外怀孕毫无兴趣。  
你没有和几个男人交往过，所以你也不能确定他在这方面是不是有点神经质。也可能他只是见缝插针，抓住了一闪而逝的灵感和机会。你理解性欲是什么东西，但你至今还没摸透他的规律。  
洛还没有完全断奶，你们也暂时不放心把她交给别人，你的工作时间弹性很大，因此你们俩保障了总有一个人能待在家里照顾她。  
坦白说大部分时候外出的是他，他习惯了奔驰在赤裸的空气之中，你更喜欢屋檐下的稳定感。  
洛是个机灵的孩子，只在有需求的时候哭闹，得到满足就会恢复安静，你把手指递给她，她就抓住你软绵绵地扭动，你带着不自觉的微笑，整理她细软的金发。  
山姆比你擅长做这个，你全部的经验来自网络上的教学资料，想到他和她独自相处的第一年，你都有些不寒而栗。  
起码你知道他肯定很会照顾人。  
有时候你会担忧自己能否成为一个好妈妈。  
洛入睡后你把她放进摇篮里，甩了甩轻微酸痛的手臂，整理好垃圾。最近一周山姆都在忙碌一个大单子，待在家里的时间很少。  
计算了一下最近的生活开销，你在拉开抽屉寻找吸铁石时看到了半个月前被丢进去的烟。  
打火机就塞在半空的烟盒里，下意识把它和吸铁石一起拿了出来，你把纸片黏在冰箱上，然后走进浴室。  
你不想让气味飘到洛那里，浴室里的排风扇能很快清空有害物质。  
斜着身子半坐在盥洗台上，你抽出一支挂在嘴上，在火舌燃烧时嘬气。尼古丁滚进你身体里，抚平微不足道的瘙痒。  
一支烟的时间可以很短，你只是坐在那儿，一边呼吸一边重新排列镜子前的日用品。  
当香烟的长度还剩一半时，突然打开的门吓了你一跳。你刚把烟送进嘴里，瞪着眼睛将目光射了过去。  
山姆·波特皱着眉看你。  
几步走上前把你挤在镜子上，你几乎是僵硬地任由他把烟从嘴里抽走丢进马桶里。  
下一秒你的手腕就被抓住按在旁边，他低头盯着你，声音低得有些危险。“你说要戒烟的。”  
好极了，这就是你的理亏时刻。视线绕过他的脸，你努力让自己看起来不要那么心虚。“我有在做……只是……”  
他松开了你，“随便了。”然后在你们之间拉开缝隙。“转过身去。”  
你咬住嘴唇，接着是舌头，无话可说，只好脚尖点地地照做。  
你没法看着镜子，随后你感觉到宽松的裙子从腿上滑落。一只手隔着头发按在你脖子上向下施力，迫使你趴在了台子上。  
“你不能总这样。”拉链声和话语在身后响起，山姆听起来很平静。“勾引我和你上床。”  
他妈的这是在说什么？你什么时候干过这种事？你想转头但是被压了回去，另一只手贴进你腿间，你才意识到自己的屁股撅了很高。  
带茧的手指在大腿内侧抚摸着，随着小腹皮肤的颤抖，你把内裤弄湿了。  
“胡说八道。”你呼出的热气在镜面上留下模糊痕迹，一根指头插了进来让你差点撞了上去。  
他妈的山姆·波特。蠕动着夹住他，你听见他哼了一声。小小的布料卷在腿根上，入口处的摩擦让你开始发热。  
迅速高效地展开你的身体，他凑上来在你脸旁边嗅来嗅去。“闻起来很臭。”  
你的手掌在平台上滑动着，在第三根手指边抽搐。他的指头比你的更粗，也就是说已经有些过头了。烟味还在你嘴里干结，你吞咽着哈气。  
山姆一直喜欢直入主题，就像他不想把时间浪费在前戏。问题是，问题是——你也喜欢这样，但这从来就没有缩减过他待在你里面的时间。  
一旦开始动真格的，他真的太慢了，你无法理解为什么可以有人保持那么久都不射，你有时觉得你该带他去看看医生。  
你也不太清楚事情是怎么在五分钟内从你被抓住抽烟变成了他钉在你的屁股上，他就是这样，山姆·波特就这样。  
你被撑开……操，已经开始艰难了，长长的硬肉压进深处让你双腿发软，而身高差距让你有点痛苦。你抓不住自己思维的碎片，你怎么可能在他扶住你的腰推进时思考呢？  
酸热在骨盆里堆积，你和你的阴道都熟悉他的动作，紧张地悄然期待着。  
上床时山姆话不多，甚至经常面无表情，并不符合他将你碾压的动作。先是两个缓慢的进出，体贴地翻开你，随后你只记得闪电是怎么划过。  
你扶住面前坚硬的墙壁，被不断推搡在台子边缘，你没湿透，摩擦带来一串疼痛，而你在霹雳中风起云涌，他干到你最深的地方，把气流从肺里撞了出去。热流包裹住泥泞之地，你闭上眼躲藏在黑暗中呜咽。  
他解开了你的衣领，汗珠在你胸骨上滑落，敞开的上衣掉在肩上，让你觉得氛围开始浪荡。  
能说什么呢？你真的很喜欢被噎住的满足感。  
手掌绕到喉咙上向后掰，你的脸被扭过去，浓郁的焦油味刺进鼻腔，你才发现他不知什么时候点了一支新烟。  
片刻不停操着你，他熟练地自己在滤嘴上吸了口，然后把白雾吐进你张开的唇缝。  
“喜欢吗？”含糊耳语着，他把烟塞进你牙齿间。“叼住。”  
你他妈现在想哭。你咬住那块海绵，发自本能地呼吸着，尼古丁从来没这么高效地跑进血管里让你心跳加速，最重要的是他把你转了过来，更深层劈开你的身体。你像被彗星砸中的海平面般荡漾，从合不拢的嘴唇跑出细碎的呻吟，都是你燃烧的欲望产生的缕缕青烟。  
山姆浑身都很结实，抱起来没那么舒服，也就是说操起来你会更痛，但你的每寸肌肉都迷恋这种感觉，律动着变形，仰起头让白烟飘上去，你的口水弄湿了整个滤嘴。  
如果没有他待在你两腿之间，你知道自己会掉在地板上。你习惯了呛人的烟气，然而你不会激烈运动着抽烟，一些白雾跑进你眼睛里使你泪眼朦胧，有节奏感地撞击背后，你分出可怜的注意力小心不要将烟头掉在身上。  
他的发丝晃着，狭长的眼睛眨也不眨，盯着你在高潮中挣扎。  
现在你湿得一塌糊涂，他停了半拍，继续无情地动作着。  
你流着眼泪哭泣，呜咽着含住嘴里的东西。这就是山姆·波特，在他满足前都不会停，你肢体的本能绞住他，黏糊糊的肉缠住他，你觉得自己身体里有个泵，想将他全部吮干，你无法控制。  
你用两根指头有点可怜地揪住他的衣角，敏感地想爬走。他拿走烟头，放进自己嘴里，把你从台子边拽到了地上。  
你明天肯定全身都疼，他也是，但他比你习惯这个。抓住浴缸的边缘接近窒息那样喘气，你的水漏在了瓷砖上。  
他把手伸到背后拽下无袖衫丢开，一寸寸捏你腰。  
你被拆开了，至少在意识之中，痉挛着融化分解。烟灰落在你的胸口被他拂走，他最终让烟屁股去了该去的地方。  
山姆·波特·布里吉斯，混蛋咬了你的脸。第二轮快感聚集得很容易，尽管你并非乐衷于挑战自己，在眼前的白芒中迷失，你费了好大劲才让自己不要像猫那样叫。  
他在你上面冷淡地嘶嘶吸气。“你不想吵到洛吧？”湿热的手掌盖住了你的嘴和下巴。  
几乎无意识去舔咸咸的肉，你的腿在紧张过度后松懈，被分得更开。血管像条河那样流过你的耳朵咆哮，你抻开舌头，他把指头塞进你喉咙里。  
过度摩擦绝对是不适，你又不想让他停，内心中的贪婪在作怪，你只报复性地咬他指根的肉。他的速度慢了下来，舒缓地休息了一会儿，接着通红滚热地想将你每处褶皱擀平。  
浴室里现在就像洗过澡那样热，第三次就是肌肉反射，快感已经消失在骨髓深处，似乎你已经榨不出什么东西，这方面恐怕你不是天赋异禀，疲惫扯住你的意识摇曳，你在他大腿上半死不活。  
山姆在高潮时眉头皱得最深，他退了出去，用两个拇指掰开那个软烂的肉洞，毫无必要地抬高你的下半身。他只将最前端留在了边缘，然后释放。  
他攒了不少东西，一滴不剩灌进你身体里。完美，你舔舔嘴角，宴席就该这样收场。  
不管怎么说，总之你不会怀孕，你差不多快忘了他第一次射入你后的恐慌。他不想让丽萨的事重演。  
你的思想离家出走太远了，你可能在地板上小睡了一会儿。山姆手指在你身上划过的动作把你弄醒，你瘫进他双臂里，任由他将你带进放满热水的浴缸。  
你很累，也懒洋洋不想动弹。浴缸不算大，只恰好放得下你们两个人。你缩在他腿间，感受水体的浮力，栖落在他胸前。  
他的手掌从你脊背滑下，停留在屁股上，弧度刚刚合适。你迷糊着找他的眼皮，用舌头弄湿他的眼窝，于是挨了一巴掌。  
你们在热水中融为一体，以同样的频率呼吸。  
然后你又睡着了。


End file.
